masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Grunt/Unique dialogue
__TOC__ On occasion when Grunt in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Grunt will voice his opinions. *If Grunt is brought into the plague area on Omega, he will begin to cough and state "I do not get sick". This occurs shortly after entering the zone, showing the plague's infectiousness and Grunt's disdain for weakness. Mordin Solus will heal him when the clinic is reached. *On Omega, if Grunt is in your squad when you converse with the Blood Pack leader Garm at Archangel's base, he will ask Grunt why he follows Shepard and state that Grunt should be learning from his own kind. If asked why, Garm will respond, explaining so Grunt can learn from example, about how to live and die without fear and to put that fear into his enemies' hearts; Garm will then nonchalantly blow a vorcha's head off as a demonstration. Grunt responds that Shepard does all of this and more. *If Grunt is present in Jack's recruitment mission, and Shepard uses the Renegade option to recruit Jack, Grunt will advise Shepard to just shoot Jack and patch her later aboard the ship. *In Samara's recruitment mission, while Shepard advises Detective Anaya not to comply with her superior's order, other squadmates usually comment that Shepard sends them into impossible odds about twice a day. Grunt complains that it is "not often enough." *The first time Shepard meets Samara in Illium Starport, Grunt gives a derisive comment on the Justicar Code if Shepard chooses to investigate the issue. *If Grunt is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, he will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. His final words are "Too many. Gave them hell but...shields dropped. Good fight, Shepard. Good fight." Talk to Squad Mate Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Grunt will want to say something, if the commander will listen. *Tuchanka: On the rubble leading up to the leader, Grunt is very unimpressed by Tuchanka, saying "This chunk of rock is barely worth standing on. Never thought I'd miss the tank". If his loyalty mission has been completed, he will express his belief in Urdnot's ability to change the situation for the better. *Tuchanka: If Mordin's conversation point in the hospital is engaged, he commends the krogan on their bravery and ability to endure. If Grunt is in the squad he retorts, "Yeah, no thanks to you." *Citadel: On Level 26 at the restaurant, Grunt will comment that he will eat almost anything but is disgusted by the sight of ramen. *Illium: In the bar: Grunt can taste the hatred in the air, but thinks it's wrong (and stupid) that no one seems to want to fight. *Omega: Bottom level of the Afterlife bar, Grunt will comment that everyone drinking, fighting, and eating makes them seem like they think they are krogan. Spontaneous Sometimes Grunt will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *Haestrom: during Tali's recruitment, **when told the sun will overload their shields Grunt will defiantly say: "Then we will fight in the shade... but no hiding!". This is a reference to the Spartan Dienekes who fought at Thermopylae, making fun of the Greek advice about the numbers of the Persian archers, whose "arrows block out the sun". **right after the fight against the Geth Colossus begins, Grunt will say "That's why I follow you Shepard, big things!" *Grunt has a habit of asking if anyone is hungry, usually at scenes of great violence. He does this on the derelict Reaper and on Omega during Mordin's Recruitment, when the other squad mate notes the burning bodies, much to the other squad member's disgust. *Purgatory: during Jack's recruitment, Grunt will have a particular interest in Jack after she is released and begins to escape. Grunt says such quotes as "Jack is small, this will be funny" and "Oh, I want to see this!" and "Move! I want to see how long she'll last" and "She's blowing everything up. I like her!" when pursuing her. *Collector Ship: When examining the pods, the other squad member will note they're the same as on Horizon. Grunt will note they're small, like his tank, and the colonists probably begged to get out. *Illium, during Thane's recruitment: Grunt will speculate that an elevator will not be coming down empty, and says "We should get behind...stuff" *On the derelict Reaper, right after Legion's appearence, Grunt will ask since when do geth talk. He continues by saying since the geth knows Shepard by name, Shepard should tell it that he doesn't need its help. Category:Unique dialogue